Terra's Return
by DarkAngelKnight
Summary: The Titans find a Cure to Terra's Petrification, how will the other Titans React? Rated M for possible Lemons Later on.R&R CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. A 'Rocky' Beginning

Terra's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans But I Do Own my original characters which are Seraph and Hellfire.

DarkAngelKnight: Well, this is sort of a ling fic so ima break it up into short chappys.

"All Titans, assemble in the tower, me and Cyborg have a little surprise for you all." Said a voice over Beast Boy's Communicator. "I wonder what this is about." Asked Beast Boy, Transforming into a Falcon and taking off into the clear night sky.

(One Hour Earlier, Titan Tower)

Robin, take a look at this." Said Cyborg, stepping away from the microscope he was standing at. Putting his eye to the scope, Robin gasped, they had finally done it. "Are you sure it'll work?" he asked, a grin plastered across his face. Nodding, Cyborg Said "I know B.B. will be happy about it, but I'm not so sure about the other titans."

(Present Time, Titan Tower)

"Titans, we have some news." Said Robin, taking a small vial filled with a clear liquid off of the table. "Do you know what this is?" asked Cyborg, taking the Vial from Robin. Shaking his head, Beast Boy Replied "Uhhhhh, Water?" Laughing, Cyborg said. "No, this is the Antidote to Terra's Petrifaction." A grin split across B.B.'s face before he said "So we can finally reawaken her?" Nodding, Robin placed a hand on his shoulder before saying. "Let's Go."


	2. Questions, and Answers

Terra's Return Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own T.T. but I do own my original Characters Seraph and Hellfire.

DarkAngelKinght: I Promised a longer Chappy, and here it is.R&R!

(Ruins of Slade's Hideout)

"No matter how many times I come here, this place always gives me the heebie-jeebies." said Cyborg, walking down the Debris-Strewn corridor. The rest of the team muttered their agreement as they entered the central chamber. The team shuddered. This was the place where Slade had lost his life, where Terra had sacrificed herself to save them. This is where Terra had become a True Titan. Positioning themselves in front of her stone form, they crossed their fingers as Robin poured the serum onto her petrified form.

The Effect was Instantaneous, there was a flash of light as the stone slowly melted away and Terra's Limp form fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive.

(Titan Tower, Infirmary)

"Terra?" said Robin leaning over her Sleeping Form. "How are you feeling?" Propping herself up on her bed she brushed a lock of golden hair out of her face before saying "I'm a little woozy, but other than that, I'm just Tired" Nodding he put a note on his Clipboard. Taking he hand, he gently massaged it before saying "Welcome back Terra, we missed you." Leaning over, Terra planted a Kiss on his cheek. "It's good to be back."

Walking out of the Infirmary, Robin Sighed 'I'm glad to have her back, but I better check on the others too. Walking slowly down the corridor leading to the stairway, he lifted his hand and placed it where Terra has kissed him "I hope that was just a Friendly peck." Arriving in the living room, he found B.B. and Cyborg playing their Game station. He quickly flicked the power switch off, much to the Aggravation of Beast Boy. "Why'd you have to go and do that for? I was just about to win!" Beast Boy whined, throwing down his controller. "Clam down B.B., I just want to talk to you and Cyborg about Terra" Turning to face Robin as he sat down on the edge of the Couch, B.B. said "What about her?" Replying slowly, Robin said "How do you feel about having her back? Do you think we can trust her?" Nodding B.B. said "Of course we can! She sacrificed herself to destroy Slade, to protect us." Nodding to Cyborg, Robin said." And you?" Smirking, Cyborg said "I'm willing to give her another chance." A sniffle was heard behind them

"Thank you, ill do my best to prove that im with you guys now." Wincing, Terra slid to the ground a hiss of pain coming from between her teeth. "Terra! You should be in bed, you're still in pretty bad shape." Lifting her up, he scooped her into his arms saying. "Ill take you to your room." Blushing she nodded. Ascending the stairs to her floor robin said. "Don't overexert yourself, you could really hurt yourself." Nodding, she looped her arms around his neck and said "Oh Robin, I didn't know you cared." Laughing, he gently set her down onto her bed. She pulled the covers up halfway before asking "Could you sleep with me tonight? Just Until I get used to being here?" A slight smile passed over his face before saying "Sure, but just for tonight." Shifting over to give Robin Room, she pulled the covers up as soon as he got in. Slipping her hands around his waist, she gently pulled herself close to him. "Goodnight Robin, sleep well." Muttering his agreement, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Terra's First Encounter

Terra's Return.

Disclaimer: I don't own the T.T. but I do own my characters Seraph and Hellfire

DarkAngelKnight: I have the story up to page 23 in my notebook, but I only can type my story while in school, so forgive the Short chapps. BTW: I'm on pg 8 ½ now. R&R!

(Andy's Jewelry Store, Jump City)

"These Snot-Munchers don't know what's hitten em!" Gizmo shouted, lifting a diamond necklace out of its broken cage and stuffing it into his bag. "Not so fast Gizmo!" Shouted Robin, stepping through the doorway into the Jewelry Store. "Heh heh, hey Team lookie here." Jinx, Mammoth, and Kid Evil stepped out from their various places. "The Titans finally showed up."

The Ground where Robin was standing turned white hot as he spun to his right. Flames erupted from the spot, leaving the ground where Robin had been standing Blackened and Charred. "Give it up Gut-Squishers, we've got a new team member now." Stepping out from behind a Jewelry Case, a boy they had never seen before said " The Names Hellfire, nice to finally meet the famous Titans." Sending a Blast of flames flying toward Robin, he was amazed to see a wall of Rock lift out of the ground, blocking the flames. "What a Coincidence, so do we" Terra stepped forward and sent a pillar of stalagmites flying toward the Hive members.

"Damn, Retreat for now." Shouted Jinx, running toward a hole in the wall. "Not so fast." Said Terra, blocking he escape with a wall of stone. Grinning Jinx tossed a Hex at the wall, and narrowly avoided being hit by it as it bounced back. Jinx turned to see the Hex slam into Mammoth, Immobilizing Him. Hellfire lobbed some Magma balls at Raven who easily deflected them toward Gizmo, who flew into the air to avoid them. Stone Hands grew from the ground and caught Gizmo, pinning him to the Ground. Terra then Turned her Attention to Hellfire, who came charging at her. Dodging his punches she kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air. "What are you doing here, brother?" she said quietly, wrapping him in a coil of stone. Beast boy had subdued Kid Evil, and was sitting on him in Elephant form.

"Did you ever think of Joining the hive Academy for real?" asked Jinx, throwing a hex while avoiding Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. "No. Way." Said Cyborg aiming his cannon at the ground, causing Jinx to hop into a coil of stone prepared by Terra. This Battle was finished, the Titans had won.

(Holding Cells, Titan Tower)

"So, this is How villans are these days?" said Terra, walking over to Jinx's cell. "Pathetic." Wincing, Jinx got up and walked over to the shield that separated the two. "How would you know?" she asked, a sly grin crossing her face. She was surprised when Terra chuckled saying "I used to be Slade's Apprentice." A look of confusion crossed over the captive's face. "We had worked with him before, he was a weird one." Smiling, Jinx added "Your powers would have been good in the Academy." Walking out of the holding area, Terra said "Whatever."


	4. BB's Date

Terra's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own T.T. but I do own my characters, seraph and hellfire.

DarkAngelKnight: Well, I'm up to chappy 4, I hope you all are enjoying my fic. I post (Hopefully) twice a day until I run out of pages, then I have to write more. Anyway, R&R!

(Terra's Bedroom, Titan Tower)

There was a soft knock on the door as terra sit on her bed, think about what Jinx had said. "Terra? Can I come in?" asked Beast Boy, slightly opening the door. "Sure B, c'mon in." Closing the door behind him he walked over to where she sat. "How're you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, I've just been thinking" she replied, placing his hand in hers. "Would you like to go out sometime?" A grin split across his face. "Sure! When should I be ready?" Letting his hand go she replied. "Tomorrow night at eight, we'll walk around Town for awhile." Jumping up he said. "Alright! Sleep well Terra, see you tomorrow." Smiling, Terra said "You too B.B."

(Midtown, Jump City)

Wow, things have really changed!" said Terra, stopping to admire the new buildings that had been constructed. "Is our old Hangout still there, The Carnival?" Nodding Beast boy said "Yeah, they've added new, faster Roller Coasters and a lot of other things too." Turning the corner they entered the Carnival. Terra immediately ran to her old Favorite Ride, the Hellbringer. It was the tallest roller Coaster in the world. "C'mon B.B., lets ride it again. "Running after her, he got into the seat next to her.

"Whoa, That was a little too much speed." Said B.B. Spinning around. Laughing, Terra said. "There's still one ride I want to go on with you." Pulling him toward the edge of the carnival, beast boy stared at the one ride he had been hoping for. The Ferris wheel loomed ominously before them. "Well, you younglings want to ride this old machine?" asked the old man at the controls. "You can ride for as long as you want, No ones been on this thing for a few days." Stepping into the open compartment, B.B. said "Stop us at the top. We'll shout when we want to come down." Sitting down next to Terra, the Ride Started.

It moved up slowly, and when it reached its pinnacle, it slowed to a stop. "Wow, look at all the lights." Said Terra, looking out the window. "Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" All of Jump City was laid before them. "B, the Reason that I wanted to come up here was to pick up where we left off." A blush started to creep up Terra's face as she said "I-I love you Beast Boy." She said this in a low voice, taking his hands. "Wow, Terra. I-I don't know what to say." B.B. stuttered, grasping her hand tightly. "Terra, I don't know how to tell you this but-"He was cut off by a sob from terra. "Let me guess, you're already involved with someone." Putting his hand on her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him. "Don't say that, you know that you're the only girl for me." Lifting her head up, she brushed away a lock of golden hair before pressing her lips to his. "Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" She said with a mischievous grin. "Sure" B.B. said, yelling to the operator.

DarkAngelKnight: Well, BB and Terra are finally together, Next Chap ill introduce the other Character I made, Seraph. R&R!


End file.
